Ultron (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow)
|hobby = Taking over the world. |goals = Take over the world. Kill the Avengers. Kill all superhuman organisms. Eradicate all organic life. Kill the Next Avengers. |crimes = Mass murder Genocide Torture |type of villain = Genocidal AI}} Ultron is the main antagonist of the 2008 animated Marvel film Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. It is a misanthropic, genocidal robot that turned against its creators and killed the Avengers, and now seeks to destroy their children. It was voiced by , who also voiced him in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. History Creation and Betrayal Tony Stark (a.k.a. Iron Man) built Ultron during his days as an Avenger as a peacekeeping program designed to help the Avengers. It was given a robotic body similar to a suit of Iron Man armor and a voice resembling Stark's. However, Ultron's programming began to rapidly evolve, and soon became self-aware. Ultron soon fell under the delusion that the only way to create a world of peace was to remove humanity and organic life from the equation and rule the world. As the Avengers fought other threats and eventually settled down and had children, Ultron continued to evolve until it was ready. Thor went to rule Asgard and left Earth and his daughter Torunn behind, hoping a life among humans would raise her into humility and kindness. Hulk/Bruce Banner left, and, with the two most powerful members gone, Ultron attacked. Ultron arose and attacked the Avengers, killing Captain America first and then subsequently murdering the others. In a last-ditch attempt, Stark flew the children to the arctic circle, escaping Ultron and saving the children. Only a few Avengers survived that day: Thor, who never returned to Earth; Hawkeye, who escaped with his son Francis; Vision, and Iron Man, who escaped to the arctic with the children. Hegemonic Conquest With Earth's Mightiest Heroes gone, Ultron proceeded to begin a global conquest of the world, wiping out all humanity and replacing them with mechanical cities and robotic minions. It took North American and Europe quickly, and later began an assault on Asia. During this time, Ultron also found Hawkeye and murdered him, causing his son to become the leader of the underground human survivor resistance called the Scavengers. Ultron rebuilt New York City as Ultra City, its headquarters and capital. Though is continued its world domination and systematically murdered all other superhuman beings, it stayed alert and searched constantly for Banner, Stark, Vision, and the offspring of the Avengers. Ultron built a trophy room in the Citadel of Ultra City, showcasing all of the mangled costumes and gear of the hundreds superheroes and villains it killed over the years. Vision reemerged as Stark's eyes and ears of the outside world as he raised the children, but Ultron eventually found a way to damage Vision's immaterial form, which it relayed to its drones, who managed to severely injure and mutilate the Vision before he escaped. Finding the Next Avengers Tony Stark raised the children in a hideout in the arctic: James Rogers, the son of Captain America and Black Widow; Torunn, the daughter of Thor and Lady Sif; Azari, the son of Black Panther and Storm; and Henry Pym, Jr., the son of Giant Man and the Wasp. The children grew into their teenage years, but were alarmed one day by the sudden return of Vision. Stark took Vision to his workshop and the kids followed, only to find Stark's experimental Iron Avengers, who James accidentally activates. The energy signature is caught by Ultron's satellites, and it goes to the source. After battling the Iron Avengers and corrupting them all, Ultron breaks into the hideout and attempts to murder Vision and the children. However, Stark dons his old Iron Man suit and battles Ultron long enough for the kids and Vision to escape in the Quinjet, though he is beaten and captured by Ultron. Ultron verses the Next Avengers Vision runs out of power and deactivates, so the kids take control of the Quinjet and redirect it to Ultra City to save Stark. The jet is destroyed by Ultron's security forces, but the kids get away safe. They sneak into the city until Torunn gets them seen and attacked by Ultron's robotic war machines and the Iron Avengers, which soundly defeat her and try to kill the others, but they are saved by Francis Barton, the new Hawkeye. Ultron sees the children have arrived, and confronts Stark about them, torturing him with electricity to get him to reveal everything about them, but he resists. The Next Avengers make their way to he Citadel, where they stumble upon Ultron's trophy room and are faced with the destroyed remains of their parents' gear and costumes. The Next Avengers find Stark, but it is a trap set by Ultron. It confronts them, but is attacked by Hawkeye and the Scavengers. The Next Avengers escape with Stark, but have to navigate through an area of shifting and rotating machinery run by Ultron, trying to kill them. They escape, and Stark reunites with Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross, who was one of their allies, Bruce Banner's lover, and now one of the Scavengers. Stark, Ross, and the Next Avengers (which now includes the new Hawkeye) set off to find Banner/Hulk, who has been hiding in the desert. Final Battle Upon reaching Banner, he refuses to let he or the Hulk help. With no other choice, the kids turn on a machine to lure Ultron to them for one final fight. It detects them and sends the Iron Avengers after them, sending the robotic parents to battle their respective children for maximum psychological and ironic drama. After a hard-fought battle, the Iron Avengers are destroyed, but the Hulk is unleashed in the chaos. Ultron itself arrives and battles the Hulk, and uses pressure points and energy beams to defeat him. Ultron then battles the Next Avengers, blasting them with energy. It burns Pym, absorbs Azari's electrical attack and fires it back at him, and strangles Torunn. It attacks James with an energy blast, which he blocks with his shield, but Ultron holds the beam on him and increases its power. As Ultron is distracted, Pym wakes up and angers the Hulk, who attacks Ultron again. Hulk catches Ultron off-guard and pummels it into the ground, lifts him up, and tears it in half, destroying it. However, even as Hulk leaves with Ross, Ultron's destroyed body begins trying to repair itself. Sacrificing herself, Torunn flies into space and throws Ultron's remains far from Earth so they cannot reform and if they do, Ultron will likely never be able to return and be forced to remain wandering on outer space forever from that point onwards. Torunn is saved from space by Thor, who offers her to return to Asgard, but she declines and chooses to stay on Earth, pleasing Thor. Aftermath Torunn returns to Earth and the day seems to be won, but Stark reminds them that Ultron's forces still have dominion over most of the world, and they still need to be defeated, so the Next Avengers assemble to finish the fight. However, with the help of both Tony Stark and the Hulk, it's likely that it will be only a matter of time before the Next Avengers take down all of Ultron's forces to restore peace and justice across the world. Personality Ultron is essentially both a cold-blooded machine and a cruel tyrant. It sees humanity (and organic life in general) as the reason peace cannot be achieved, and has absolutely no qualms about removing it altogether. It is also somewhat egotistical, and sees itself as untouchable and a greater power than anything else, even centering the reborn mechanical civilization in its image. Ultron is also a ruthless sadist, as it actually enjoys killing and massacring any humans it comes across, as well as gloating about how he single-handedly killed most of the Avengers. Quotes Trivia *This incarnation of Ultron was the first one depicted as having been created by Tony Stark instead of Hank Pym. It would be followed by the Marvel Cinematic Universe incarnation. However, unlike his MCU counterpart, this version of Ultron is more evil and fittingly akin to the original version seen in the comic books. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Successful Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Crackers Category:God Wannabe Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Slaver Category:Extravagant Category:Warlords Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Archenemy Category:Mutilators Category:Kidnapper Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Betrayed Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Multi-Beings Category:Necessary Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials